


Pity

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Remus and Sirius share some... thoughts... in the front yard of a Godric's Hollow home.





	Pity

~~~~

Sirius Black sat on the front steps of the house, smoking a cigarette as he watched the dark figure approach. The other man turned and sat next to him on the step, gazing out at the blackness of the moonless October night.

“Those things are disgusting.”

Black took a deep drag and exhaled slowly through his nose. “So?”

The other man’s mouth twisted in a grimace. “So, no one will want to kiss you.”

Black snorted. “You mean _you_ wouldn’t.” An unpleasant smile turned up one corner of his mouth. “Not that you’ll ever have the chance.”

“Then I’m the only one in our year, and the preceding year, and the year following ours, that didn’t.” His voice had a sarcastic edge.

“Oh, there were far more than that, Moony.” Black tossed the butt away, where it made a trailing arch of red in the night before sputtering out in the damp grass.

“Even Peter?” Lupin’s tone was snide, but Black only laughed.

“Well, maybe not Peter – though I did give him a pity fuck once.” He smirked at Lupin’s look of distaste. “Not that greasy git, though.”

Lupin suddenly found something interesting to study at his feet.

“Jeez, Moony. Why’d you have to fancy him, anyway? That’s why everyone thinks you’re the spy, you know that?”

“Do you think I’m the spy, Padfoot?”

Black picked at the nails of his left hand. “I don’t know, Moony. But it sure didn’t look good, you pining away for that greasy git the way you were.” 

“I wasn’t _pining._ ” Lupin sighed. “And that was years ago.” 

“You don’t see him anymore?”

Lupin gave him a startled look. “Course not. Not since school. Whatever made you think I did?”

Black shifted. “I dunno.”

Lupin studied the profile of his old classmate. “Padfoot, are you _jealous?_ ” 

“Piss off!” 

Lupin couldn’t be sure in the meager light spilling from the windows behind them, but he thought he saw a slight flush on his friend’s cheek. 

“You _are._ ” His voice was full of wonder. “I thought you didn’t... well, didn’t care for me that way.”

“You’re fucking mental,” Black snapped at him as he left the steps and strode into the yard, stopping with his back against the big tree that had shaded the house for over a hundred years.

Lupin was on his feet, closing the distance between them with long easy strides. He placed his hands against the trunk on either side of Black’s head and leaned close. 

“Sirius Black. Are you telling me that while you were shagging everyone at school _except_ me, I was the one you wanted?”

Black glared at him. “No, I am _not_ telling you that, because it isn’t true.”

Lupin ignored him, cocking his head, his eyes smiling as though he’d made a wondrous discovery. “You mean to tell me that while I was busy watching Snape’s arse, you were lusting after mine?” 

“I was not _lusting_ after you, you wank. What did I need a traitor for, when I could – and _did_ – have everyone else in the school?”

“A traitor? Then?” His eyes suddenly twinkled. “Or do you mean I was a traitor to the Marauders? _Or..._ ” He let his cheek brush Black’s. “Did you feel I was a traitor to _you?_ ”

“Bugger off!” Black tried to push Lupin away, but to his surprise, Lupin didn’t budge. Black tended to forget that the lycanthropy made his friend a lot stronger than he looked.

Lupin moved even closer, his breath fanning Black’s neck when he chuckled. “Sirius Black. Fucking the entire school because he couldn’t have his skinny little werewolf friend.”

The hands that still rested flat against Lupin’s chest after their attempt to push him away, curled into fists against the thin rib cage. “For fuck’s sake, Lupin, back off!” There was a slightly desperate tone to Black’s voice.

“I don’t think so.” Lupin’s lips brushed Black’s jaw, then nuzzled under his ear. His tongue tasted the warm skin of Black’s neck and the man shivered. 

Lupin worked his way down Black’s neck to his shoulder, pushing his shirt aside as he went, then back along the collar bone, licking and nipping until a strangled moan escaped Black’s lips. Lupin pressed himself against Black, grinding his hips against him, pressing their growing erections together.

“Fuck, Moony.” It was a strangled whisper in the dark.

“ _Here,_ Padfoot?” His hands tore at the buttons of Black’s jeans before he shoved the trousers down just far enough to release Black’s straining cock. Lupin slid his hand inside the clothes to fondle Black’s balls. “Where James or Lily could look out the window at any moment and see their Secret Keeper getting his arse reamed by the very werewolf that everyone thinks is a traitor?” 

“They don’t! Swear to god, Moony, nobody thinks that – not seriously. You know how paranoid everyone is these days. _Gods,_ Moony. Yes... like that.” Black gripped the top of Lupin’s shoulders and leaned his forehead against Lupin’s, his hips thrusting into the hand that was now wrapped tightly around his cock.

“Fine then.” Lupin growled. He turned Black, shoving his shoulders forward as he pulled back and down on the waistband of his jeans. 

Black braced his folded arms against the massive trunk of the tree and buried his face against them as he spread his feet. Lupin stroked his ass a few times before he murmured a lubrication spell and positioned himself behind his friend.

“Ready, Padfoot?” It was a feral growl and Black could only whimper in reply. 

Lupin drove into him, burying himself deep with a satisfied grunt. Black muffled his yelp against his arms and did his best to push back into Lupin. Lupin pounded him mercilessly, holding Black’s shoulders and pulling him down onto his cock, grinding his hips against Black with each thrust.

Black whimpered and bit his arm, trying to stifle the sounds he couldn’t help making.

“You’d better jerk yourself off, Padfoot.” Lupin panted in his ear, his breath hot and moist against Black’s skin. “’Cause I’m sure not going to do it.” 

“Please, Moony.” When Black’s choked plea went unheeded, he reached down to stroke himself in time with Lupin’s thrusts.

“That’s right, Padfoot. Make yourself come. I want to feel it. I want to have your arse grip my cock like a vise. I want you to scream _my name,_ Padfoot.” Lupin’s growl vibrated against Black’s body before the werewolf bit him on the neck. 

Lupin bit him hard, driving into him, and Black came, screaming Moony’s name into the soggy sleeve of his shirt. 

With a muffled bark of triumph, Lupin emptied himself into his friend.

Alerted by the noises they couldn’t help but make, a dog started barking somewhere down the street. Lupin slipped from Black’s body, muttering a cleansing spell before he tucked himself away and straightened his clothing.

Black turned, gripping Lupin’s shoulders and trying to pull him close.

“For gods’ sake, Padfoot!” Lupin pushed him away. “I’m not kissing you – you smell like an ashtray.” 

Black looked confused as he straightened his own clothes. “Listen, Moony...”

Lupin drew himself up, a look of distaste on his face. “Let it go, Padfoot.” A slow grin spread over his face. “You, of all people, should recognize a pity fuck.”

With a final tug to his clothing, Lupin turned and walked into the dark.

*********************


End file.
